Captain Swan Proposal Take 2
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: My rendition of the proposal with Hook telling Emma his secret.


**So that proposal...here's my spin on it with Hook telling her his secret,. Enjoy! xoxo**

Hook stares at the front door, feeling a like a million bricks are going to fall onto him. Maybe all those shots of rum weren't the best idea, but it's the only way he will be able to tell Emma the truth. Because he knows he has. He wants to.

"Emma, are you home?" he calls to her from the doorway. His insides are a mess as he sees her bound down the stairs.

Running over to him, she kisses him lightly on the lips. "There you are. Hmm Captain Morgan," she pulls back from the kiss. "I thought we were switching to water."

He wraps his arms around her waist for comfort. "There's something I need to tell you and without the rum, I don't think I'd have it in me to tell you. I don't know how you might react."

Emma glances at him with worried eyes. "Well let me make it easier for you. My answer would be yes."

"I-" Hook balks at her, unaware as to what she's talking about. "What was the question?"

"I found this in your sea chest, and I know you probably didn't want me to find it…" she holds out the engagement ring in her hands, looking at him for any signs of anger. "Are you mad at me?"

Hook steps back, stunned at her findings. All his years of being a pirate, he assumed he hid it in a place that Emma would never find. Then again, her job in Boston was finding people, so it really shouldn't surprise him too much. "How could I ever be mad at you, Emma?"

"So what do you say?" she puts the ring into his hand, wrapping hers around it. "It's just you and me. No walls, no secrets."

Hook's mind spins with turmoil. This is not the way he expected this to play out. He may have no known how he would propose to her, but this was not in the cards for him. He has to tell her of his past misdeeds before this goes any further. She needs to know what he did before she commits herself to him fully. It's only fair.

"Emma," he looks down at his shoes and back at her face. Her eyes have tears in them as she awaits his proposal. "There's something I have to tell you before I can do anything about this."

She puts her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry if you're not ready; I should have never looked through your things-"

"It's not that, love," he says sadly. "I think we should sit down."

Emma glances at her curiously. He can see the fear in her eyes, and it's the last thing he wants to see. They make their way to the living room, the only sounds the fireplace crackling in the background. He sits on the couch with Emma beside him. He puts the ring in his pocket, and her eyes follow the action. He takes her hands in his hand.

"Killian, what is it? You know you can trust me." She reaches up to palm his cheek in her hands.

"Aye," he swallows before mustering the courage. "When your father and I went to find his father's killer, something from my past was brought up."

"Killian-" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"Let me finish. August came by that night before I came back inside, and he gave me some pages from the book he had torn out. When I looked at those pages," his eyes cloud with tears as he continues. "What I saw on the pages…was me. And David's father. Emma, I killed him. I understand if you never want to see me again, but it was only fair of me to tell you about my misdeeds."

Emma drops his hands from her, staring straight ahead.

He panics. "Love, please say something."

With tears in her eyes, she faces him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you I am not going to leave you! I know you've changed, and I also know you weren't always good. But that isn't you anymore. Captain Hook made a lot of mistakes, but Killian Jones has fixed them."

"Emma, I killed your grandfather. Your father may never forgive me, and I can never forgive myself," he confesses, letting the tears streak down his face.

Emma shots up from the couch, her hands in fists. "I don't give a damn, Killian! My mom killed Regina's mom. Regina killed my grandmother. We've all done bad things, but that doesn't mean anything. If they can be forgiven for their sins, so can you. I told you I would always chose to see the best in you, and I still mean that."

Emma kneels in front of him, bringing their hands together. "I killed someone too. We're not all good. Nor are we all bad."

He stares up at ceiling, willing the tears to go away. Looking down at Emma, he sees a faint smile on her face along with tears streaming down her face. "I love you, Emma Swan."

She shrugs. "I know. So…"

He gets up, bringing her along with him. Extracting the ring out of his pocket, he gets down on one knee. "Emma Swan, I don't deserve you, but I also can't see myself living without you. You're the only one who saw the good in me when everyone also made me out as a villain who would never change his ways. That's something I will never forget."

Emma smiles through her tears.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Holding out her hand, he slips the ring on her finger. "Yes," she says before throwing himself in his arms, kissing him like she needs it to survive. He holds her in his arms, gripping her waist as they kiss each other senseless. In all of his years as a pirate, he never thought he would settle down. He thought he was destined to sail the seas for the rest of his life, alone. Until Emma came along and changed that for him. Since they climbed the beanstalk, he knew the woman would be his undoing of his villainous ways. He just never thought she would be one day be his wife.

"I can't believe you ever thought I would doubt you, Killian Jones." She puts her forehead against his.

"Can you blame me?" he chuckles.

"No," she pulls him in for another kiss as he lifts her up. She wraps her arms tighter around him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walks them up to their bedroom, kissing her with everything he has in him.

She's going to be his Emma Swan-Jones, and he can't wait for their future together.


End file.
